Switching Quirks
by I'mTheRealOdyssey5
Summary: The students of Class 1 - A switch quirks. Mostly centered around Bakugou and Tsuyu switching quirks. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. Inspiration drawn from one of Lightkey27's stories. Oneshot


_A/N This is one of my favorite pairings, and I always complain about how there aren't enough stories about them so I decided to write my own. Plus, I think they would be really good together and their personalities complete each other._

All of the students in Class 1 - A were laying in the infirmary, passed out. They had been fighting a villain, when the villain had sprayed dark purple gas out of his hands. The students held their breath for as long as they could, but they could only hold their breath for so long. The second they breathed in, they passed out. The students still hadn't woken up. Aizawa, Recovery Girl, Midnight and All Might were in the room too, talking about what had happened.

"What was that quirk? Midnight, it was exactly like your quirk, only the gas was dark purple," All Might said.

"It must have some other effect though, because quirks are hereditary," Midnight said.

"Hey. Something's happening," Aizawa said. He walked over to Ojiro's bed. Ojiro was slowly starting to disappear, not to mention, his tail was gone.

"What's going on?" All Might wondered.

"I think the children are switching quirks. Look at Toru," Recovery Girl said. The invisible girl was in fact not invisible anymore, not to mention the fact that now she had a tail too! Soon, all of the students where their quirk affected their appearance started to change. However, the quirks switched were always between two people and not a group got. The first to wake up was Toru. She sat up in bed and then let out a shriek.

"Oh my god! I- I can see myself! I haven't been able to do that since preschool," she said, looking down at her hands. The teachers rushed over to her.

"Mr. Aizawa. What's going on with me? And why do I have a tail?" Toru asked.

"I believe when the villain sprayed you guys with gas, everyone switched quirks and you got your quirk switched with Ojiro," Mr. Aizawa said, motioning over to the now completely invisible boy, except for his clothes. The next one to wake up was Mineta. He looked fine, however, Shoji had begun to grow purple balls where his hair used to be, so they assumed he had switched quirks with him. Soon, everybody was starting to wake up. They started to react about what quirk they got.

"Woah, these are so weird!" Kaminari said, making his now cord like earlobes shoot around. He accidentally hit Kyoka in the head.

"Hey! Don't do that or I'll zap you," she threatened.

"Sorry. Not quite sure how to control them yet," Kaminari said.

"What the fuck! Why are my hands so big!" a voice yelled out. Bakugou had finally woken up. He looked at all of them.

"Wait. You all l-" but then suddenly his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Mr. Aizawa took that moment to explain to him what had happened. Bakugou shoved his tongue back into his mouth.

"Okay. So who has my quirk then!" he asked. Tsuyu stepped up.

"You and I switched quirks," she said.

"Great. I got frog face's quirk," he grumbled.

"My name is Tsuyu Asui, not frog face. We're classmates, you should know this," Tsuyu said. Finally, last to wake up was Deku. When he woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"What going on?" he asked.

"The villain we all were fighting switched your quirks. I got your quirk, so I'm assuming you got mine," Ochako said, coming up to him.

"What! You got my quirk! You can't use it!" Deku panicked.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning to. If it hurts you to use it, it would probably rip me to shreds," Ochako said, laughing at his panic. Deku took a breath and calmed down.

"Okay. So now that your all awake, you're all going to split into pairs with the person whose quirk you switched with and hunt down the villain who did this. That way, you'll be with the person who knows how to use your quirk and if he switches quirks again, you'll be back to your own quirk," All Might explained.

"Are you sure? When we first attacked him, it was as a class, not in pairs. Also, I'm not sure we know how to use each other's quirks yet," Mina said.

"We got a look at the villain before he fled. He's relatively harmless. Two students should be able to handle him," Mr. Aizawa said. So, everyone set out. The pairs were: Aoyama and Fumikage, Mina and Kirishima, Tsuyu and Bakugou, Iida and Sero, Ochako and Deku, Ojiro and Toru, Kaminari and Kyoka, Koda and Sato, Shoji and Mineta, Todoroki and Momo. They all changed into each others hero outfits, minus things like Ochako's boots or Mineta's costume (it would never fit over Shojis big body), of course.

"C'mon frog face! Let's go already," Bakugou snapped.

"I'm coming. Why are you always so angry," Tsuyu said, coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing his costume and he hers, each with a few adjustments.

"I get angry because I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots!" Bakugou said.

"Tell that to Momo and Todoroki's scholarships," Tsuyu retorted, causing Bakugou to clamp his mouth shut with anger. They walked out of the school.

"Hey! You two, looking good," Kirishima said to then. He and Mina walking up to them. He and Mina had decided not to switch outfits, which would save each of them loads of embarrassment.

"Aw man. I was hoping to see you in Mina's costumer, Kirishima," Kaminari said, going over to them

"Kaminari. I always knew you were gay," Bakugou said. He had actually meant it, but everyone took it as a joke, laughing.

"I kind of walked into that one, didn't I?" Kaminari asked, more as a rhetorical question. They nodded.

"C'mon, Kaminari. I want to get my quirk back as soon as possible," Kyoka said, dragging him away.

"Well, good luck you guys," Kirishima said and he and Mina left. With the blond not anymore bomber, Tsuyu would probably need it. Bakugou and Tsuyu had to go to the Tatooin district. When they were walking through the district, they suddenly saw the villain run past them.

"Hey, Bastard! Switch my quirk back!" Bakugou yelled. The villain noticed them and started running through the crowd.

"Use my quirk to create explosions to propel yourself forward!" Bakugou yelled as he started hopping forward. Tsuyu nodded and explosions started coming from her hands, propelling her forward and past Bakugou. She was just starting to get the hang of it, when the explosions stopped. She fell from the air and rolled onto the ground, letting he villain disappear around the corner.

"Ouch," she said. Bakugou hopped up to her.

"Dammit! You let him get away! Why did your explosions stop!" Bakugou yelled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," Tsuyu said.

"Shit! What if I never get my quirk back and I'm left with this stupid quirk instead!" Bakugou yelled.

"I get that your angry, but I like my frog quirk. It's a great quirk!" Tsuyu snapped.

"No it's not! If I had my own fucking quirk I would have already pummeled that villain into the ground! With your useless quirk all I am is part of a stupid frog! I would be ashamed to actually have this quirk!" Bakugou snarled.

"Don't go there! How dare you speak bad about my family's shared quirk!" she yelled. He had not only spoken bad about her, but about her whole family. She was seething with anger. Bakugou glowered at her.

"Tch. My quirk is million times better than your quirk," he said. Tsuyu was about to say something else when both of their phones went off. It was a text from Kaminari:

 **Everybody, forget about finding the villain. There is a flower that can switch back the quirks. It has purple petals and blue petal tips. We need 10 of them. They tend to grow in the cracks between cement. Text when you have found one so everybody knows and find as many as you can so we can all get back as soon as possible.**

"Finally! I can get my quirk back," Bakugou said. He and Tsuyu looked around for a flower, until they found one. Then, they sent a text out saying they had found a flower. A few of the other pairs had already found flowers too. Suddenly, they heard a scream. They ran towards the sound and saw a water monster. It had multiple people wrapped up in its water arms.

"Somebody help! My husband is being trapped by that monster!" a woman screamed.

"What about my friend!"

"Somebody save my daughter!

Everybody shared worried looks, but didn't move a muscle. Tsuyu ran towards the water monster. She shot explosions from her hands at the water monster. Some of its water evaporated. She shot more explosions at it, evaporating more water, allowing the man to escape back to his wife. The water monster then shot out a water arm that wrapped around her, dragging her closer to it.

"Let go of me," Tsuyu said. She shot explosions at the arm, but it kept on recreating the water into a bigger water arm. The monsters arm tossed her into its body, absorbing her. Tsuyu struggled in the water, trying to get out.

"You idiot!" Bakugou snapped. He hopped quickly towards the monster and then used his frog legs to propel himself forward, going through the monster and grabbing Tsuyu. He went out the other end of the monster with Tsuyu in his arms. He set her down and then she stood up and pointed her left hand palm at the monster.

"Wait! You can't handle the kick back!" Bakugou said.

'We have to stop him. It's our job as heroes. Save the civillians first, though," Tsuyu said.

"Fine," Bakugou said, saving the civilians using his powerful legs. Then, Tsuyu pulled the pin on the bracer, causing a large explosion to come out, exploding the water monster into many pieces. The kick back threw her shoulder back, causing her to fall back and grit her teeth in pain.

"Does somebody have a bottle or container?" Bakugou yelled out.

"H-here. I do," a woman said, pulling an empty water bottle out of her purse. Bakugou scooped up the water monster into the bottle. All that was left of it was its eyes and mouth on some water. It was much smaller now that most of the water had been blasted away.

"Here. Give this to the police," Bakugou said, handing the bottle to one of the bystanders.

"Of course!" they said and disappeared into the crowd.

The little girl trapped by the water monster ran up and hugged Tsuyu. Tsuyu almost cryed out in pain.

"Oh no. Are you okay?" the little girl asked.

"I'm fine, thank you though," Tsuyu said, giving her a reassuring smile. Bakugou was surprised by her perseverance.

"Thank you, too, mister," the little girl said to Bakugou.

Meanwhile, people with cameras had showed up, taking pictures of the two young students. Also, the crowd was talking about Bakugou and Tsuyu.

"Did you see them save that everybody. So brave and selfless!"

"They defeated that monster. It was amazing!"

"Their on the road to being great heroes!"

"Thank you so much for saving my husbands life!" the woman who's husband had been captured said. She came up to Bakugou and Tsuyu with her husband. Her husband shook their hands, vigorously.

"Yes! Thank you. You have quite an amazing quirk! It's so powerful and cool!" the husband gushed, talking mostly to Tsuyu.

"Uh, thanks," Tsuyu said.

"Okay, let's go honey," the woman said, dragging him away as he gushed more about the quirk. Tsuyu heard a buzz and looked at her phone. It was another text message.

 **Everybody. Come back to the school building. We got ten flowers. We are meeting in the classroom.**

"They got what they needed. Let's go," Tsuyu said. She and Bakugou started going towards the school.

"Also thanks... for saving me, I mean," Tsuyu said.

"Whatever. I used your quirk to do it," Bakugou said. What is wrong with this guy? Tsuyu thought. She had just thanked him and he had replied with _that_ response.

"And, frog face...," Bakugou said.

"What? And my names not frog face," Tsuyu said.

"You're quirks not that bad. I could have ended up with worse, like twinkles quirk," Bakugou said. Tsuyu imagined Bakugou shooting a sparkly laser out of his belly button and snickered behind her hand.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" he yelled, more in a comedic way than not.

"Nothing *snicker*. And thanks. Your quirk is super strong," Tsuyu said.

"Obviously," Bakugou said.

"And I can see why you think your so amazing," Tsuyu said.

"Why's that?" Bakugou asked.

"No. Its because you have such an amazing quirk that everybody talks to you like _you're_ amazing. It has given you this superiority complex," Tsuyu said.

"Ya? What do you know?!" Bakugou asked, angrily.

"I know that you won't get very far in life if you view yourself as superior to everyone else. Respect is two way street," Tsuyu explained. The rest of their journey was in silence. Bakugou thought about the words she had said. Finally they got back to the school. Everyone was in the classroom and in their pairs, holding the flower they had picked. Bakugou looked at the flowers.

"Wait, there are only 7 here. What happened?" Bakugou asked.

"Wellc I accidentally burned the flower we had gotten," Kyouka said, sheepishly.

"And Mina and I saw the villain who did this to us, and I accidentally dripped acid onto the two flowers we had gotten when we tried to attack the villain," Kirishima said, just as sheepishly. Meanwhile, Ojiro and Toru hadn't found any, believing they didn't need to.

"Here. You can have our flower," Tsuyu said.

"Are you sure?" Mina asked.

"Ya. You two found two flowers, so you deserve to have at least one," Tsuyu said.

"Thanks, Tsuyu," Mina said. She was surprised that Bakugou hadn't complained or yelled or anything about it and was also grateful for her friends kindness.

"Okay, everybody. Grab the flower you picked," Mr. Aizawa said. He looked around the classroom.

"Wait. Why do only seven pairs have flowers?" he asked. Momo was about to speak up when Mr. Aizawa continued.

"It doesn't matter. So, everyone with flowers should split their flower in half and eat half, the person you switched quirks with eat the other half," Mr. Aizawa said. Then, the seven groups with flowers split their flowers and ate them. There was a moment of chewing, before everyone made a Bleh! face.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Mineta said.

"Gross!" Ochako said, holding back puke.

"It's so... bad!" Iida said, trying to stay in composure, but failing miserably. But then, their own quirks came back to them. Kirishima grinned as he could harden his hand again and Shoji breathed a sigh of relief as his hair returned to normal. Fumikage was definitely the most happy. He hoped he would never have to shoot a sparkly laser out of his belly button again.

"Okay, now, for the groups that didn't get a flower, there is another option. You can share a kiss," Mr. Aizawa said.

"What! Why?" Kyoka asked, slightly blushing. She didn't want to kiss Kaminari. At least not under these circumstances. She would never admit it, but she _had_ though about it before, though.

"Simple, by kissing it releases the gas from you body into the other persons body, effectively switching back your quirks," Mr. Aizawa said.

"Well, I guess if that's how we get our quirk back," Toru said, blushing. She reached out for Ojiro's face, found his lips, and planted her own on his. All of Class 1 - A watched as Toru slowly started to disappear and Ojiro started to reappear and a tail forming. She pulled away, now completely invisible.

"Well, that's that. Although, I rather did enjoy having a tail," Toru said. Class 1 - A just stared at her.

"And now I'm glad to have it back," Ojiro said. Being invisible was awful. He never wanted to strip down nearly naked again, even if he was invisible.

"Well, whose next. Kaminari? Kyoka?" Mina asked.

"Do I have to?" Kyoka asked.

"If you want to have your power back than yes. Sorry, Kyoka," Momo said, sympathetically.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Kaminari complained.

"Fine. I can't risk accidently frying anything," Kyoka said.

"But all of you stop looking!" she yelled at Class 1 - A, which was currently watching them with interest. They all turned their heads away, but then peeked back around, watching. Kyoka and Kaminari leaned in and kissed each other. It looked like a rather sweet kiss, actually. A little awkward though.

"Man, those two would be perfect together," Momo said to Todoroki. He looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah," he responded. They broke apart.

"Alright, Kaminari! Nice going," Kirishima said, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's not like there's anything going on!" Kyoka said, blushing bright red.

"Yet," Kirishima said. The last two who had to go were Bakugou and Tsuyu. Everybody watched in curiosity.

"Everybody get out of here. This isn't a show!" Bakugou snapped. Nobody moved. He wasn't nearly as intimidating without his explosions.

"I'm not going to do it with you all around! Leave!" he yelled. Everyone sighed and went outside the classroom. Then, they rushed to the window to watch.

"I wish I had switched quirks with Tsuyu instead of Bakugou. Or even with Toru or Kyoka," Mineta whined.

"Why'd you have to go give our flower to raccoon eyes," Bakugou complained.

"I'm not sorry that I gave it to Mina. I think she deserved it more than us," Tsuyu said.

"I suppose Kirishima is one of the few people I can tolerate," Bakugou said.

"Wait. You can tolerate more than one person?" Tsuyu said, realizing what she said, and then waited for his outburst. Surprisingly, it didn't come.

"Yeah. I also tolerate you and that quiet kid, whatever his name is because he never talks or does anything," Bakugou said.

"Kouda," Tsuyu supplied.

"Ya. That kid," Bakugou said. He ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"How's your arm doing?" Bakugou asked.

"It's okay. I'll go see Recovery Girl after I get my quirk back," Tsuyu said. They sat in silence for a few more seconds.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Bakugou muttered.

"Well, if you want your quirk back, then yeah, we do have to do this," Tsuyu said.

"Well, I do want my quirk back, so I guess, here goes," Bakugou said, his cheeks tinted pink. He leaned in and kissed Tsuyu. Strangely, it was a nice kiss. Finally, they pulled apart, both of their cheeks bright red.

"That was..." Tsuyu began.

"Kinda nice," Bakugiu finished.

"I was going to say unexpected, but yeah. It was nice, too," Tsuyu said.

"Well, I'll see you around frog face," Bakugou said.

"Bye. And my names Tsuyu Asui, not frog face," Tsuyu said, reminding him again.

"Fine. Later Tsuyu," Bakugou said. Then, Bakugou turned to the door and saw all of Class 1 - A's faces looking through the window. They all jumped out of the way of the door as Bakugou blasted the door of of its hinges.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

"So, you and Tsuyu, huh?" Mina asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"SHUT UP!"

Extra:

"I can't believe they all kissed Especially, Bakugou. I didn't know he had any emotion besides angry," Ochako said to Deku.

"Yeah, I'm glad we didn't have to do that," Deku said.

"Hmm. I wonder what it would have been like," Ochako wondered. Deku's cheeks went red just thinking about it.

"Well I'd try my best but I've never kissed a girl before let alone really interacted with a girl until I met you so I really wouldn't know what to do and I wouldn't want to mess things up an-" Deku stopped rambling when Ochako leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry so much all the time. Your great just the way you are. C'mon, let's go," Ochako said and they kept walking, soon joined by Iida.

The End


End file.
